witchfandomcom-20200224-history
A Service to The Community
A Service to The Community is the 5th episode of W.I.T.C.H. It first aired February 12, 2005. Summary While helping out in Community Service Day, Will and Hay Lin find a strange Meridian graffiti which the Mage identifies as belonging to a beast, living in Heatherfield in human form. Will suspects her History teacher, Professor Collins and the girls immediately formulate a plot to force the suspected monster into revealing his true form. The plan goes well until it turns out Collins is not the beast. They fly him back home, accidentally dropping him onto trampolines and into swimming pools on more than one occasion. In the B-story, Will's mother and Professor Collins start dating. Trivia *First appearances of the Mage and Professor Dean Collins. **This is also the first appearance of Nerissa (in the form of The Mage). *The transformation sequence is shortened in the episode. *This is the second time that when the girls transform, they do not say the name of their elements. *It is revealed that in the previous year, Irma had to work in a sewer (which has water in it) and Cornelia had to work at the monkey cages (which have trees and plants, which relate to earth). *When Martin's job is announced, his hair is brown, not orange. *If you check before and after the flashback to last year's Community Service Day, the girls are wearing different clothes. *When Taranee looks at the lizard in the terrarium at Dean Collin's house, the lizard is the size of a salamander, but a few minutes later when the lizard is out of the tank on the chair Dean Collins is sitting in, it is the size of an iguana. *Taranee and Will are pushing Dean Collins in a wheelbarrow and when Will talks to Hay Lin, she is walking alongside Taranee while Irma had taken her place. *The famous magician David Copperfield is mentioned in this episode. Quotes * Caleb: "Ancient One, we need your help." * The Mage: "Ah, you are the Guardians of the Veil." * Will: "Yes, Sir, er, Ma'am." * The Mage:"And the message?" * Hay Lin: "You are undetected. Begin your search for the girl." * The Mage: "A beast is in your town, in human form. It will try to get close to you Guardians." * Will: "How can you tell them from human?" * The Mage: "Touch a beast with the Heart of Candracar, and it shows its true form." --------- * Caleb: "Why am I even here?" ------- * Caleb: "I think the phrase you're all searching for is: You were right, Caleb." ---------- * Caleb: "Hey, you're only supposed to transform for emergencies." * Irma: '''"Well, what do you call pushing a wet, unconscious man all the way a hill?" * '''Caleb: "Unnecessary if you listened to me." -------- * Taranee: '''"The cricket mystery solved." * '''Irma: "If anyone tells Caleb he was right about this, she is out of the group." Gallery 1.jpg 2.1.jpg 4.jpg Download (5).jpg Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Media Category:Content Category:Television Series